The Fall of Etruria
by The Keyblade Alchemist
Summary: What happens when Etruria is invaded? What will Sora, Riku, Franz, and Yuffie face on their adventure? Find out in The Fall of Etruria. Rated T for violence, death, and possible langauge. Sora x Kairi, Zack x Aeris, Riku x (TBR), Cloud x Tifa, and maybe some other pairings, depending on what the reviews ask for.
1. Falling Stones

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fire Emblem, Final Fantasy, or any other of the referenced series!

**Warning: **Rated T for violence, death, and possible langauge.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Falling Stones**

"King Zack. I have grave news."

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad. Your voice makes it sound like Sephiroth's back!"

"Sir. This is no laughing matter. Our castle is being attacked."

"I see." he said as his eyes narrowed.

"What should I do, Sir?"

"Franz, you are still in training. Call Seth here. I need to talk to you two."

* * *

"Yes, Sir? Why have you called me here. I was preparing to attack the enemy."

"Lay down your forces. I have to have a word with their leader. You two," he glanced at Franz, then looked back at Seth, "collect everybody else and get out. You have to surrender as well. I will wait here for their leader. And Franz?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"You know how Sora will react. Take these." he said, handing Franz two pairs of handcuffs.

"Why two, Sir?"

"One to bind wrists. The other around one of your wrists and the chain of the other. Leave now. And tell Aeris... I love her."

"Yes Sir. Franz, go alert everybody else. They should be in Sora's bedroom. I will surrender and meet you there."

"Yes Seth."

"GO NOW AND PROTECT MY SON, YOU ASSHOLES!" Zack screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yes, Sir!" Franz and Seth said at the same time, going off to their assigned places.

Zack picked up his family photo.

"Sora... Aeris..."

* * *

"Sora."

"Yeah, Franz?" Sora said, turning around.

"Sorry, but this is for your own good." Franz said, handcuffing Sora, and handcuffing Sora to himself.

"Franz? What's happening? And where's dad?"

"Kairi. Naminé. Roxas. Riku. Aeris. Cloud. Tifa. Tidus. Selphie. You're all here, right?" Franz said, still gasping his words.

"Yes." they all responded in non-unison.

"The castle... Is under siege..."

"What!" Kairi exclaimed.

At that moment, Seth rode in, grabbed Sora, put him on his horse, and told everyone the plan.

"OK, let's go then." Aeris said calmly. She used her magic to create a force field. Sora got free from Seth and tried to go to his dad, but got smacked by the force field. He willingly got back on Seth's horse.

"OK, here's the secret exit." she said while guiding them through.

* * *

Once everyone was out, they ran towards Wellspring Falls, up to the east.

"OK, next stop, Wellspring Falls." Riku said confidently.

* * *

"You are a sick bastard. You use your power to destroy kingdoms. We used to be best friends..." Zack said calmly, like Aeris had taught him.

"Yes, but those times are over."

Zack found a spear pointed at his heart. He somehow fought back what little was holding him back and pushed a button,causing another button to come up.

"I get what you're trying to say. You're going to try to kill me and use Kingdom Hearts to destroy the world. Well, if I die here, if my story ends here, then so. Does. Yours." he said, finally pushing the button. Little did the intruder know what it actually did.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Gasp! What does the button do?! What's going to happen to Sora?! Any questions, comments, or concerns? Please review, this is going to be a novella. Also, still looking for that Beta!


	2. Guns and Swords

**Chapter 2: Guns and Swords**

A brunette stood by his red-headed friend and looked down to his feat, to the river that streams down from Wellsping Falls. He looked at his reflection and smiled. Wellspring Falls is about a days' journey from the castle.

The group decided to set up camp near the end of the river, using whatever supplies they took whiwe escaping from the siege, as well as items that Franz and Seth had on them, at dusk.

The brunette dipped his hands into the water, the freezing water, and went to go grab a water pouch. He filled it with water and handed it to Franz.

"Hey, Sora, Kairi, come over here!"

"Just a sec' Riku!" They yelled in unison.

* * *

"Kairi?"

"Hmm, Sora?"

"Do you smell... Gunsmoke?"

"Sorta... Whatever. Let's help set up the tent that Seth was carrying."

"Yeah. Race you!"

With that, they took off towards the camp. They had gone for a walk together (Riku said they looked stressed out and should take a walk together) along the riverside, and had gone about a mile in. They had talked about what was happening and what they were going to do about it. But now, all they could think about was racing to the camp.

* * *

The castle, old, centuries old, shook and grumbled.

"Wha? What is this?"

"Your death. And my escape." he said, smirking.

And the floor of the very castle fell, as the rest of the castle exploded.

* * *

"So... Kairi..." he said running. They were half a mile in.

"Yeah?"

"How come Riku didn't come?"

"... Don't know. He's weird like that."

"Yeah..."

The uneven grass rustled under their feet as they flew towards the camp. Suddenly, a man on a horse came out of hiding. He charged at Sora.

"Sora! Watch out!"

Thanks to Kairi, he quickly dodged the man. Sora and Kairi stopped running and looked at their new enemy.

"I am a cavalier of -" he was stabbed through the center.

He groaned at the new, sudden pain, but managed to stay on his horse.

"I... Shallll... Nottt... Be... DEFEATED!" he groaned as he stabbed Sora in the shoulder.

Sora fell as the grass seemed to part where he would fall. Luckily, Kairi caught him.

"Sora!"

The cavalier was once again stabbed. Franz rode out from behind the cavalier.

"He's dead... Let's hurry and take Sora back to the camp!"

Kairi made no objection. She put behind Franz, and hopped on the horse, sitting behind Sora. She giggled when she saw Sora drooling.

"What's wrong, Kairi?"

"Nothing, nothing..." she said, giggling some more.

* * *

"Sora!" Riku exclaimed when he saw Sora and his bloody shoulder. "What happened!"

"A cavalier came out of the bushes and attacked us. Franz came and killed him for us, but not before he stabbed Sora in the shoulder."

"I'm a healer!" Aeris shouted. "Bring him into the tent!"

She entered the tent with a bag of some sort.

Kairi complied without a word, and carried Sora into the tent. Riku and Franz followed close behind.

* * *

"Lay him here."

Kairi staggered over. Riku noticed this and helped Kairi lay him down.

After Aeris examined him for a while,Mae came to a conclusion.

"OK, everybody need to leave this tent, as I'm going to have preform an operation. And..."

After a pause, Kairi replied.

"And... What?"

"And take of his..."

Another long pause, this time with Riku replying.

"OH, you mean..." Riku was shocked and a bit embarrassed.

"Oh..." Kairi understood.

Aeris giggled at their responses. Riku, Kairi, and Franz left the tent.

* * *

"Aeris..."

"Magnega! Blizzaga!" the intruder looked Zack, and smiled in the most psychotic way possible.

"TRIPLE FIRAGA!" Zack yelled, as he hoped that his family's spell would be powefull enough to defeat his old friend. He had no power left to do another spell.

* * *

"So Franz?" Kairi asked, now outside of the tent with everybody else.

"Yes, Kairi?" Franz replied.

"What if something like this happens again?"

"And nobody is there to help?" Riku added.

"Hmmmm... I don't know. Let's go ask Seth."

They traveled to the other side of the camp to talk to Seth. They toldPhilwahat they were thinking.

"So, what would we do in that case? And we all know this WILL happen sooner or later."

"I don't know... Give me a minute. Go check on Sora."

* * *

Kairi peeked through the tent and immediately jumped back out.

"I'm an idiot..."

She decided to wait untill Aeris called her in. Meanwhile, Riku and Franz talked about what they would do. Riku suggested training, and Franz agreed.

* * *

"OK, you, Kairi, and Sora, will be put through training. We'll do the same training that is, or at least WAS, used for the soldiers of Etruria. Let's wait for them to come back first though." Franz explained.

"OK." he replied.

* * *

Back at the tent, Kairi was still waiting on Aeris to finish up with Sora.

"Operation finished, Sora clothed!" she exclaimed, followed by a laugh.

Kairi burst into the tent and grabbed Sora. She LITERALLY dragged him all the way to the other side of the camp.

* * *

The trees seemed to rustle in agreement with Seth's plan to put them through the training that was used for Etruria soldiers.

"Riku? Why are you holding a sword? And... Why am I holding a gun?" Sora's eyes widened.

"Don't know... Let's just put them down. One mystery at a time." he replied calmly and jokingly.

"What's the first mystery?" Kairi said, knowing a fight was about to break lose.

"What's inside you head?" he tapped his head.

"Riiikkkkuuuuuuuuu!" he pounced on Riku.

* * *

"Wow! Sora, you actually won!" Kairi said. She was truly surprised.

Suddenly, a shuriken hit the tree behind them. It had a note attached.

"What the!" Kairi exclaimed. She took the shuriken, handed it to Franz, and read the note out loud.

* * *

_To whoever this may reach,_

_This shuriken is a very special one. It keeps on going until it hits a target. Please bring it if you plan on finding me. On the other side of this note is a map. Crudely drawn, I know, but it was the best I could do, especially while being captured. Please, I beg you, come and find me. Or else, when I get out, I will castrate you. Seriously. Also, if you look away from... Whoever my captors are, you can not remember them. Since you are not gaining this information from seeing them, you will remember them, at least a bit. So please beware. Sorry to bother you! Please come soon._

_Yuffie_

* * *

"From some girl named _Yuffie_." Kairi finished.

"Are we going after her?" Riku asked.

"Of course. She's in danger. We have to help." Sora half answered, half stated.

"Sometime at night then, when everybody else has gone to sleep? I'd keep the shuriken safe, of course." Franz asked.

Everybody agreed to this, and decided to meet at the very tree they were standing next to.

"OK, let's get some sleep." Franz said.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I WAS going to get my Beta to read this, but it's the holidays, so I didn't want to bother her. Plus, I wanted to get this out today, December 31st, 2012! Happy New Years' (Eve) guys! Signing off, Voldemort.


End file.
